I Can Be Your Hero
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Just a short and sweet story of Amber Riley and Kevin McHale who play Mercedes Jones and Artie Abrams in the TV show : Glee ! McRiley fluff xx


I was sitting at home one night when there was a knock at the door. I laid out on the sofa watching my favorite film 'Soul Surfer'.

I was also very comfortable in my pajamas and I didn't want to move; But before I even had a chance to move, there was another knock at the door.

"Im coming !" I shouted, picking up the T.V. remote that was next to me and pausing the film.

I got up off the sofa and walked over to the door. I grabbed the door handle and pulled the door back. Before I could see what it was they had already walked in and were making their way over to the sofa.

"Hiya babe, you had a good day?" Kevin said.

"Yeah, what about you?" I asked, shutting the door and walking over to Kevin who had already unpaused the film and was watching it.

He and I had always been really close. My house was like his second home, and his house was like mine.

"Yeah it's been good, I was getting bored at home, so I thought I'd come round and cheer you up." He said, tearing his eyes away from the television to give me a cheeky grin.

I sat down next to him and gave him a confused look and shook my head.

"Why do you think I need cheering up?" I asked him.

"I saw what people were saying to you today on twitter, nobody deserves that." He said, pulling me into his chest and hugging me hard.

"Oh, it's nothing I can't handle." I told him.

I always get hate , but I get even more for being Kevin's bestfriend, but I dont mind. If the only thing I have to do was get a little bit of hate to be Kevin's bestfriend, then it would be worth it. I layed there on his chest and watched the rest of the film. I could hear his heartbeat through his paper thin shirt, but suddenly, it started to get faster. I looked up at him and he looked down at you. He looked sad, I sat up and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked at me and then he just shook his head.

"N-nothing, can we just finish watching the film?" He added.

I stood up and looked at him, then I grabbed the remote off of the sofa and paused the film.

"Please, I don't wanna talk about it. Can we just finish watching the film?" He asked.

"No, I wanna know what's wrong. Why won't you tell me? You tell me eveything." I said to him.

He sat up on the sofa and looked up at me.

"Fine! You wanna know what's up?" He shouted, standing up and looking at me.

"Yes! I hate seeing you like this! What's wrong?" I screamed back at him.

He shook his head at me and then a tear rolled out of his eyes and down his cheek. He sat back down on the sofa and hung his head in his hands. I could hear his sobs and then tears started streaming down my face.

I couldn't bare to see Kevin like this, it was killing me inside. I sat down next to him and put my arm around his shoulder and rocked him back and forth, trying to stop him from crying. He was crying for a while, and then his sobs started to die down. He looked up at the T.V. then wiped his eyes. He turned to me and then took a huge breath.

"How do you not see it?" He asked. I could tell by his voice that he was trying not to cry again.

"Kevin please, just tell me what it is that's making you like this. I hate seeing you like this." I said to him, a tear escaping my eye and rolling down my face.

He moved to the other side of the sofa and put his legs up. I did the same but at the other end. Our legs were tangled in each others and we stayed staring at each other.

"Please, I'm begging you." I eventually said, breaking the silence.

"Okay." He said in one quick breath.

"I've fallen for you.." He said as he stood up and ran to the door.

"Kevin ! Wait ! " I shouted after him, but it was no use.

He grabbed the door handle and ran out of the door. I jumped up of the sofa and ran after him, closing the door behind me. I saw him run down the apartment stairs before I began to run after him, constantly shouting his name. He didn't stop, he just kept on running towards his house, which is only a couple blocks away.

"Please, Kevin ! STOP !" I shouted at the top of my lungs, and it worked.

I stood in front of him, wiping my running mascara.

"Why did you run off." I said, catching my breath and staring into his peircing blue eyes.

"I just couldn't face you, I know you don't feel the same. I just couldn't bare seeing you, knowing that you don't love me back." He said, with tears pouring down his cheeks.

I stepped closer to him, and grabbed his hand.

"Kev-" I began.

"No ! Don't ! Don't lead me on, if you're just going to let me down." He screamed before walking away.

"KEVIN, I LOVE YOU." I screamed with my eyes closed, running my fingers through my hair.

I fell on a random bench , crying my eyes out. I just sat there for awhile, with my eyes still closed.

When I opened my eyes, Kevin was right beside me.

I just stared at him, taking in how beautiful he had become. It had taken me until now to realise that Kevin McHale was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I moved a little closer to him but he didn't flinch. I slid even closer and then he looked at me and gave a false smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shaking my head; confused.

"You don't love me, you just feel sorry for me." He whispered.

"Where have you got this idea from that I could never love you? I love you more than anything Kevin." I whispered back.

He looked at me and he smiled, but this time it was definitely real. I took one slide closer him and now our hips were pressed against each others. He smiled cheekily at me and then put his arm around my shoulder. I burrowed into his chest and I started to smile uncontrollably.

"I love you Kevin." I whispered into his chest.

"I love you too." He whispered into my hair, putting his other arm around me, hugging me tightly.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


End file.
